Naruto McDowell
by lord Martiya
Summary: Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the most feared being in the worlds, is now free again. And visiting a place called Konoha she found a child in a situation similar to her own, blamed for something he was a victim of. Meet Naruto McDowell and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!


I don't know how I had this idea, I just had. I warn you, there will be a lot of spoilers for both _Naruto_ and _Negima!_.

by lord Martiya

**FIRST HOUR: YOUR NAME IS NARUTO MCDOWELL**

"Nice place, isn't it?" Evangeline said.

"It's as you say, Master." Chachamaru replied.

Evangeline would have normally berated her robotic assistant, but this time she didn't. After all, it was just a few days she was finally free of her curse, so why spoil one of her first few visits outside? Especially given that she was in a backward part of the Magic World, where very few people knew of the Dreaded Dark Evangel and some of them even adored her. She even felt safe enough to go around in her 'official' look, the sexy woman form she was most famous as, keeping Chachazero in her hand as a puppet, being dressed with the tartan of Clan McDowell (or MacDowall, as it was more often pronounced it the 21st century) and wearing her Clan Crest Badge on a witch hat. She was pratically screaming out loud "Hey, look! I'm the dreaded Evangeline A.K. McDowell!", and the people was silently replying "And so?". She could be more happy only if she managed to marry Nagi.

Obviously, Destiny HAD to spoil her day.

"STOP, YOU DEMON!!!"

"Why?" she asked to nobody in particular while pinching her nosebridge.

"KILL HIM!!!"

"Him? Wait, there's something wrong."

She looked, and saw a little child. The little child was six, maybe seven, blonde but not of the Yamanaka shade. And he was malnourished and pursued by an angry mob, all under the watch of both the Military Police and an ANBU team.

"That's definitevely wrong." Evangeline said. "Chachazero, the child. Alive."

"Aye, Master!"

The little killer doll moved at great speed and took away the little blond. The mob tried to follow, but a graceful move from Evangeline unleashed the Cristallization Tellustris and created an ice pillar barrier.

"Why are you attacking a little child? Explain, NOW." Evangeline said.

"That demon boy must die!" a mob member replied. "Look at him!"

Evangeline looked the child, and saw on him the tell-tale sign of having a demon sealed into him. A Kitsune, from the whiskers-like marks on his face. The child was protecting them from something like Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami, and those villagers were apparently stupid enough to believe HIM to be the demon.

"Every time I start to believe back in mankind, something happens..." she commented. "It happens I'm a sort of expert at this, and I can tell you he is NOT a demon. Even without the expert, you should have understood this from a simple fact. You're alive. If he was really a demon, you would be dead. Now shoo."

"SHE'S IN LEAGUE WITH THE DEMON!!! KILL HER!!!"

All of their weapons were thrown away by a Frigerans Exarmation that also shattered their clothes.

"Last warning: leave him alone, cause from now on I'll attack to kill." Evangeline said.

Some of the mob ran away embarassed, but a big man recovered a club and attacked Evangeline. Another Cristallizatio Tellustris created an ice pillar that impaled and killed him.

"That was the favourite form of execution of Vlad III Draculea of Wallachia, the Impaler." Evangeline said. " Who's next? He will experiment EXACTLY how Vlad impaled. You know, he did the thing slower to not kill the criminal on the spot..."

"Stand down, madam!" an ANBU said. He was one of the team that observed the whole scene, and had now appeared alongside his teammates and the Military Policemen. "You assaulted those-"

"ENOUGH! IT WAS DEFENCE OF THE CHILD!!! **YOUR** DUTY!!! I WARN YOU, MY DAY WAS JUST RUINED, DO **NOT** PUSH YOUR LUCK!!!"

The ANBU remembered a similar situation some years ago, when a mob pushed their luck and the Sannin summoned their Boss Summons, and tried to come to a solution that wouldn't make them lose their face. The Policemen, some young Uchiha who stopped using brain when they obtained the Sharingan, pushed their luck.

"You don't even know who you are defending. Now step down and follow us at the command." their leader said.

"You had this coming." Evangeline said in a low tone. "Chachamaru, play _Alba an Aigh_ and don't let the child watch."

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru replied.

"YES! I LOVE WHEN IT COMES TO THAT SONG!!!" Chachazero exclaimed with a knife in one hand and the sword in the other.

* * *

Hokage Tower, Council Room.

"I repeat, Uzumaki Naruto WILL NOT be harmed or restrained in any fashion." the Hokage said. Once in a while some councilman tried to have Naruto executed or imprisoned, and every time he had a major headache in blocking those attempts and Danzo attempts to have Naruto in his 'Temper Management Lessons', as the Root was called into the Council reunions (there were things for what the Root ninjas were needed, and that gave Danzo power). "As I s- Oh, my..."

"THE KYUBI BROKE FREE!!!" a Councilman shout.

"That wasn't chakra, it was pure spiritual energy." Aburame Shibi sentenced, receiving nods from every shinobi in the Council (all sweating) but for the old Hyuuga Higumo, who had chose exactly that moment for having a stroke and shitting himself.

"It was natural spiritual energy. Magic, if you prefer." Fugaku precised.

"I WANT EVERY ONE OF THE CLAN HEADS AND ALL THE CLANS, THE MILITARY POLICE AND THE ANBU READY FOR BATTLE AT MY COMMAND, AND MAY THE GODS HELP US!" the Hokage cried, earning some worried looks from the shinobi. After all, the magical power was great but not SO great.

Still, the military discipline of the shinobi made them obey without question, and the Hokage found himself leading most of Konoha shinobi in just ten minutes.

Following the magical signature, the shinobi army reached the place, hearing a strange and ferocious music, similar to an horde of cats singing aloud yet way more appreciable.

"That's _Scotland the Brave_..." an ANBU from the First Battalion recognized.

"Stop right there, guys, some idiots are winning the Darwin Awards." a voice ordered.

"Who talked?!" the Kurama Clan head asked.

"I'm down here, moron."

All the shinobi looked down, seeing a doll-size puppet with green hair, a big knife and a human-size sword. And the weapons were stained in human blood. The puppet was looking at them like it hoped they tried to pass, so it could kill them.

"Chachazero, what the hell is happening?!" the Hokage asked.

"Oh, nothing, some idiot believed that lynching childs was a sport and the Master decided to change their mind. First with logic, then by impaling them." the puppet, Chachazero, explained.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was the general shout.

"Oh, finally!" a voice too much familiar to some of the older ninja shout. "Chachamaru, continue the job and give me the DVD!"

"Yes, Master."

A very beautiful and sexy woman approached the group with the little Naruto and a scowl on her face. Crushing the Hokage's hopes for a peaceful solution.

"Hi, Evangeline..." the Hokage said.

"I'm Lady Evangeline A.K. McDowell of Garthland, VC, GC, LT for you, Sarutobi." she replied. "Now, where's the Hokage?"

"My successor's dead, and I had to take back the job."

"So, Hokage-sama, can you explain me THIS?"

Lady Evangeline showed Naruto to the Hokage.

"He's saving all of your asses, yet he's malnourished, chased by angry mobs and your ANBU and Military Police refuses to protect him when you should adore him in a temple and do human sacrifices in his honor, or at least treating him fair." Evangeline said.

"She's fantastic!" Naruto said happily. "You see, that mob was chasing me when she appeared and saved me! Then I heard that strange music, and the green haired girl started to play with me and..."

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but we should still confirm Lady Evangeline's story." Uchiha Fugaku intervened. He wasn't exactly the classical Uchiha. In fact the Third Hokage had once compared him to Uchiha Madara before he went mad: a strong and intelligent man, wise enough to know that the Sharingan couldn't win everything and diplomatic enough to prevent his Clan from every kind of feud with the Hyuuga. As such, he knew Naruto wasn't the Kyubi and that the story of that woman was probably true, but without evidences he would have to arrest the woman. "I _**HOPE**_ you have some evidence of what you said."

"Do you have DVD players?" Lady Evangeline asked.

Fugaku unsealed one with screen and portable battery, and played Evangeline's DVD. Seeing that the things were exactly as she described them.

"Well, as head of the Military Police I have no charges against you." Fugaku stated. "Now, can I have my men? As their head at job and family head it's my duty punish him at my judge."

"Sorry, but I impaled them first after having them eat their own eyes." Lady Evangeline said. "Now, what the hell is happening here?"

"Well, my people have a damned prejudice, and... Well, they don't exactly see the things as they are." the Hokage said.

"So, you can't speak of that in public... Put it on paper, I'll look at that later. Now, little child, it's time of presentations. I'm Evangeline, from the Clan McDowell. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered.

"Wrong: from this moment your name is Naruto McDowell, my adopted son."

"We're doomed." Danzo stated.

Magic glossary

Cristallizatio Tellustris: meaning 'Frozing of Earth', it freezes all the moisture near the ground, creating ice pillars that traps everyone standing there. It can also be used to create barriers or navigational hazards for low-flying objects (as Evangeline did in the very first use of this spell in the manga).

Frigerans Exarmatio: the 'Freezing Disarm'. Like the most famous Flans Exarmatio used by Negi, it disarms the foe. The difference is that it doesn't blow up the target's clothes into flower-like petals but freeze them into shattering.


End file.
